living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaylee Frostfall
Appearance Shaylee is a sinuous Khoravar woman with honey blond hair that she keeps layered into a tousled cropped style. Her right eye is a natural moss agate color, and her left is preternaturally blue, predicated by a small scar over her left eyebrow which is the result of a recent magical backlash injury. Her skin is naturally fair, but bronzed from her time spent in nature. Shaylee bears the lesser Mark of Storm which shimmers vividly on her left collar-bone. She dresses in fabrics and colors found in nature, including furs and pelts when the weather permits. She prefers loose fitting clothing in the Valenar style which allow her to move her body freely as she fulfills her magical duties on Wayfinder's business and expeditions. History Shaylee was born into House Lyrandar and being marked she was led to believe from a young age that she is uniquely qualified and maybe even uniquely predestined to help less fortunate folk with the gifts granted by her Mark. In doing so she believed she could do the most good by joining the Raincaller's as an apprentice at a relatively young age, which was possible due to her family's prestige and connections. She eventually studied the Druidic arts under the Raincaller's tutelage to further enhance her given abilities. While not an overtly religious woman, Shaylee does revere the spirits and little gods of nature and the elements. Shaylee was born during the latter part of The Last War and worked hard throughout her adulthood to help refugees traverse the dangerous ruins and dungeons dotted across Khorvaire in an attempt to help them escape to safety, all the while avoiding the various battlegrounds littered across the continent. The Last War During the Last War Shaylee worked as an emissary of the Raincaller's Guild of House Lyrandar stationed around southern Valenar. One day, while performing her duties to bring rain to a particularly parched piece of desert, Shaylee heard about some Cyre refugees hiding from Tairnadal Blademasters. Caught between what's right and her duty, she left the Raincallers Guild to find and help the refugees. She used her training and leadership skills to guide a group of scared people with nothing left but the things they carried across hostile Valenar territory and over the Endworld Mountains to Q'Barra, their last hope. Invitation After the war Shaylee returned to Taer Valaestas only to be met with standoffishness and sideward glances, having disobeyed her duty and gone off on her own so blatantly against her orders in Valenar. She had hoped for a better reception, but knew deep down they wouldn't see things the way she had dreamed up. Her fate would soon change however when an embossed and sealed letter was delivered to her by a steward. Inside was a recommendation letter to join the Wayfinders, left by her distant cousin Hallorn d'Lyrandar who had heard about her experience leading refugees and her exploration into Q'Barra. Although Shaylee had little interest in artifact retrieval, she was confident of her pathfinder and survival skills. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but being a Wayfinder meant prestige and the chance to potentially see her name written in the Chronicle. Experience Shaylee notably guided and saved Cyran refugees out of hostile enemy territory in Valenar. She was stationed in Keth as a part of the Raincaller Guild. But she abandoned her duties to guide a dozen lost, scared and hurt Cyrans through the Blade Desert. Her skills with the guild and her survival experience kept everyone watered and fed, while her magical talents were sufficient enough to scare off any Tairnadal swordsmen. If one of the refugees got hurt, Shaylee was there to heal their wounds. She eventually led them around the edge of the Endworld Mountains and deep into the jungles of Q'Barra where they would finally be safe. In the scant few years since the war ended Shaylee has been traversing Q'Barra, but she recently returned home to Taer Valaestas in order to receive a letter from the mysteriously disappeared Hallorn d'Lyrandar. Motivation At her core Shaylee is a good and honest person. She likes helping others. But, she's drawn to the prestige of being a Wayfinder and the excitement of being the "first one" to discover a hidden path or ruin. Her secret dream is to be on the front page of the Korranberg Chronicle due to her actions with the Foundation. Future Goals As a Marked child of unMarked parents, Shaylee was raised to believe she was the best of the best. Being ostracized by her House for a good deed she doesn't regret in the slightest still grates on her nerves. Shaylee wants to get back into the good graces of House Lyrandar in her heart of hearts, and thinks if she's recognized for a notable discovery within the foundation it may work toward that end as well. Secrets: Shaylee opened up to Atalie d'Orien about the event that led her to joining the Wayfinders. In doing so she revealed she had gone against her duty to House Lyrandar and commandeered a prototype airship, soon to be christened The Assurance, to rescue Cyran Refugees in Valenar near Keth from the grasps of Tairnadal Swordsmen. After safely recovering the wounded people, she took them to Q'barra, but upon her return to Taer Valaestas she managed to crash the airship, and was informed after she was found amongst the wreakage, that the elemental powering the craft was missing. Thankfully she threw up a bunch off the side of a large rock after having a panic attack, and couldn't expound further. Enemies: Drag(?) The Trollfather: Shaylee was teamed up with Atalie d'Orien, Tara Bell (RIP), and Cade Brushgather for her first mission with the Foundation. During the mission, which was one of the longest days of her life, the Khoravar was tested both physically and mentally, the day culminating when they witnessed the aftermath of Drag's punishment on Cade. Even after successfully thwarting the Swords of Liberty terrorist cell, and returning the Troll Daughter Brunhilda to her father's care. While she is still shaken up, with the help of fellow Wayfinders Leonardo ir'Brenith and Atalie d'Orien she's learning to overcome the worst of it. Personality Personality Traits * Shaylee is a well meaning if not someone zealous person when it comes to bringing the Wayfinders and herself prestige through the means of helping others. She is decidedly good natured and easy going person, but underlying her positive outlook is an current of hard working grit that was cultivated during the war. She truly does want to do good, but has a savior complex that was instilled in her during her youth after her mark manifested. ** I judge people by their actions, not their words. ** If someone is in trouble, I'm always willing to lend help. ** I'm always picking things up, absently fiddling with them, and sometimes accidentally breaking them. Ideals * Noble Obligation. It is my duty to protect and care for the people beneath me. * Change. Life is like the seasons, in constant change, and we must change with it. Bonds * I owe my guild a great debt for forging me into the person I am today. * I protect those who cannot protect themselves. Strengths * Shaylee has true grit and passion to attain her goals, and will even break the bonds of duty if it is called for when faced with doing what is right. Flaws * I'm convinced of the significance of my destiny, and blind to my shortcomings and the risk of failure. Completed Missions The Trollfather Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Item * Item Character Sheet * '''Shaylee d'Lyrandar Character Sheet: '''https://ddb.ac/characters/16608199/ZpYA41